


Dawn

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Wizard Pre-Wizard/Gaim crossover</p><p>Kousuke musing on life philosophy and his gambling habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is

There's a huge grin that escapes him for a moment. His feet swing off the side of the cliff, and he can't help but stare up at the sky. It swirls in colours of reds and purples and every colour of the rainbow. There's nothing like staying up late to see the sunrise [Or getting up early. But honestly who the hell has a sleep schedule?]

His fingers brush over the side of the stone fence that he's perched on. The sun rises and with it does his awareness of something missing. But it's impossible to name it. A few words nearly leave his lips, but there are things he doesn't speak about.

The sacrifice he made was worth it. The risk was worth it.

After all, he didn't NEED Chimera to be awesome

_And yet every night that they didn't find him, it became harder and hard to answer the texts from Haruto._

**Man this sunrise! It's great isn't it!!**

And he knew that Haruto could feel how forced his loudness was.

Then again, it had always been like that.

Until Chimera.

Jumping off the wall, his foot lost footing and he nearly tumbled down the hill. Almost like his life at this moment. He'd moved recklessly and nearly gotten back to rock bottom.

_But it was to save Haruto and that was worth it?_

_**But now he was pretty useless to him now wasn't he. Wasn't this how Haruto felt when he...** _

His mind is thankfully distracted by the item under his foot. As if Kousuke could or wanted to think about the chances he'd fucked up on. The gambles that didn't work in his favor.

He does his best to get the dirt off the ring.

But he wonders if it’s even worth it to polish a useless item.

It doesn't matter how pretty something is or how much attention it gets.

The coolest tool without a use....it's still not worth bothering it.

It's worth nothing no matter how it tries.

And yet, he closes his eyes slipping the ring on. A wide grin embraces his features, as he spreads his arms out wide as if to hug the dawn of a new day.

Rock bottom was a pretty damn good foundation after all.

Or maybe...

His phone buzzed in his pocket, jerking him back to reality. The contact name made sense in that way. Haruto was like that wasn't he?

**Did you wake up now or go to bed? Regardless, it’s too early to be waking me up like that.**

Laughing, Kousuke hopped off and skipped back to the tent. The dawn of the new day had cleansed his heart of some of its problems. Or maybe bathed them in colours so they weren't noticeable. Who knew? Who cared?

**Tch. Sorry forgot the princess needs his beauty sleep.**

And then his thumbs brush nervously over the keyboard. The sky has settled back to blue. Boring everyday blue. He can't help but feel stifled for a moment. Perhaps it’s the summer air far too hot and suffocating him suddenly. The lack of winds. The lack of things to do. The lack of...

He was worthless but he wasn't at rock bottom. Because he had...

The phone buzzed again.

**Some of us actually care about how we look, mayonnaise.**

A huge grin and shaking hands. Because he had everything to lose and nothing. And the summer winds finally picked up. The grass around how swaying violently, unable to pick a side to stay on. The day finally moved, and with it...

Closing his eyes, he typed frantically, before hitting enter without even proofreading.

**You sohuld come and see the sunet with me haurot. i misis oyu.**

The Cicadas chirped loudly over the winds suddenly wispy loud roar. And Kousuke's heart tried its best to mask nerves with adrenaline.

After all...If Haruto didn't...

He was worthless anyway. And Rock bottom was a solid foundation.

 


End file.
